


Together.

by Morrigan Woolf (pointspotdot)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Completely AU, F/F, Modern times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointspotdot/pseuds/Morrigan%20Woolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together we can conquer the world. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together.

I stand here alone, in the room that once belonged to you and me. I'm staring out the window, the one where you laughed gleefully when you saw your first squirrel running across a tree branch, I can't help but smile at how happy you were.

The boxes are packed, they are neatly stacked on the moving truck. It's parked right outside, I can see it on the street. There's Bellamy and Monty too, and Raven and Octavia. They are all laughing and joking. I don't see you, and I sigh.

I look ahead, and there's another squirrel. He's running on that same tree branch, and he stops and seems to be staring at me. I smile and wrap my arms around me. It's cold in this empty room.

Suddenly your arms are around me, and I lean back against you. You're warm and you smell like sunshine and safety. You pull me closer, you're enveloping me and I can't help but sigh contentedly.

I feel your smile against my skin as you kiss my neck. You know I'm sad to leave this place, although it is too small for us. You place your hands over the lump in my belly, still not too big, but already big enough to be noticeable.

I was terrified when I realized I was pregnant. The conception of this child wasn't a positive thing for me, for us, and some wounds are still healing. But you were there through it all. 

You held me as I cried in the hospital as they treated me from the attack. You never let me give up hope. And you held me again when we found out I was pregnant. I was so scared, I'm still terrified, but you make me feel strong.

I feel your arms tighten slightly around me and I smile. 

"I love you Lexa. And I love our baby."

Our baby. I turn slightly and kiss your cheek. Your smile lights up my world and I can't help but smile back. "Together?" You kiss my cheek as you nod. "Always together."

You take my hand and lead me out. Our friends turn to face us, smiles on their faces. You talk to them, giving them directions while I hang back. I stare at the house, and at the park.

"They'll meet us there, they'll help us get settled in."

I nod and look down, ashamed that I was still too wary around anyone but you. With two fingers under my chin, you tilt my head up and I see you smiling and your eyes shining with how much you love me.

"They understand. I understand." You hug me again, but before I can wrap my arms around you, you're already leading me to our small car. I don't want to drive, not since the attack, so you get into the drivers seat.

"Do you think we will ever be back here?"

You look at me before looking to the window of our first home. "Maybe, maybe not." You look back at me, that same smile on your lips. "But the good memories will always stay with us."

I smile back and lean back, putting my hand on your leg as you drive off. I'm staring at the park we visited so often. I see that squirrel again, he's still running around branches, but on a different tree.

I squeeze your leg gently as your hand comes to rest over mine. I smile to myself. You're right, we'll get through this. You and me. Together.


End file.
